Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 is a 2017 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team Guardians of the Galaxy, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sequel to 2014's Guardians of the Galaxy and the 15th film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). Written and directed by James Gunn, the film stars an ensemble cast featuring Chris Pratt, Zoe Saldana, Dave Bautista, Vin Diesel, Bradley Cooper, Michael Rooker, Karen Gillan, Pom Klementieff, Elizabeth Debicki, Chris Sullivan, Sean Gunn, Sylvester Stallone, and Kurt Russell. In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, the Guardians travel throughout the cosmos as they help Peter Quill learn more about his mysterious parentage. Plot In 2014, Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, and Baby Groot are renowned as the Guardians of the Galaxy. Ayesha, leader of the Sovereign race, has the Guardians protect valuable batteries from an inter-dimensional monster in exchange for Gamora's estranged sister Nebula, who was caught attempting to steal the batteries. After Rocket steals some for himself, the Sovereign attacks the Guardians' ship with a fleet of drones. These are destroyed by a mysterious figure, and the Guardians crash-land on a nearby planet. There, this figure reveals himself as Quill's father, Ego, and invites Quill, Gamora, and Drax to his home planet. Rocket and Groot remain behind to repair the ship and guard Nebula. Ayesha hires Yondu Udonta and his crew, who have been exiled from the greater Ravager community for child trafficking, to recapture the Guardians. They capture Rocket, but when Yondu hesitates to turn over Quill, whom he raised, his lieutenant Taserface leads a mutiny with help from Nebula. Taserface imprisons Rocket and Yondu aboard the latter's ship and executes his loyalists by releasing them into space. Nebula leaves to find and kill Gamora, whom she blames for the torture inflicted on her by their father, Thanos. While imprisoned, Rocket and Yondu bond. Groot and Kraglin, a remaining Yondu loyalist, free Rocket and Yondu, and they destroy the ship and its crew as they escape, though not before Taserface warns the Sovereign. Ego, a god-like Celestial that manipulated the matter around its consciousness to form this "home" planet, explains that it projected a humanoid guise to travel the universe and discover a purpose, eventually falling in love with Quill's mother Meredith. Ego hired Yondu to collect the young Quill after Meredith's death, but the boy was never delivered and Ego has been searching for him ever since. He teaches Quill to manipulate Celestial power. Nebula arrives at Ego's planet and tries to kill Gamora, but the pair reach an uneasy alliance when they discover a cavern filled with skeletal remains. Ego reveals to Quill that in his travels, he planted seedlings on thousands of worlds which can terraform them into new extensions of himself, but they can only be activated by the power of two Celestials. To that end, he impregnated countless women and hired Yondu to collect the children, but killed them all when they failed to access the Celestial power. Under Ego's influence, Quill helps him activate the seedlings, which begin to consume every world, but Quill fights back when Ego reveals that he gave Meredith the tumour that killed her due to the distraction she posed. Mantis, Ego's naïve empath servant, grows close to Drax and warns him of Ego's plan. Gamora and Nebula also learn of the plan as Rocket, Yondu, Groot, and Kraglin arrive. As they come under attack from the Sovereign's drones, the reunited Guardians find Ego's brain at the planet's core. Rocket makes a bomb using the stolen batteries, which Groot plants on the brain. Quill fights Ego with his newfound Celestial powers to distract him long enough for the other Guardians and Mantis to escape. The bomb explodes, killing Ego and disintegrating the planet. Yondu sacrifices himself to save Quill, who realizes that the reason Yondu kept him was to spare him from the fate of Ego's other progeny, and that Yondu was Quill's true "daddy". Having reconciled with Gamora, Nebula still chooses to leave and resume her quest to kill Thanos by herself. The Guardians hold a funeral for Yondu, which is attended by Kraglin and dozens of Ravager ships, acknowledging Yondu's sacrifice and accepting him as a Ravager again. In a series of mid- and post-credit scenes, Kraglin takes up Yondu's telekinetic arrow and control-fin; Ravager leader Stakar Ogord reunites with his ex-teammates; Groot has grown into a teenager;1 Ayesha creates a new artificial being with whom she plans to destroy the Guardians, naming him Adam;2 and a group of uninterested Watchers abandon their informant, who is discussing his experiences on Earth. Cast * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Vin Diesel as Baby Groot (voice) * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri / Rocket Raccoon (motion capture) * Kurt Russell as Ego * Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha * Chris Sullivan as Taserface * Steve Agee as Gef * Tommy Flanagan as Tullk * Evan Jones as Retch * Jimmy Urine as Halfnut * Stephen Blackehart as Brahl * Mike Escamilla as Scrote (uncredited) * Joe Fria as Oblo * Terence Rosemore as Narblik * Blondy Baruti as Huhtar * Sylvester Stallone as Stakar Ogord * David Hasselhoff as Ego (alternative form) * Ving Rhames as Charlie-27 * Michelle Yeoh as Aleta Ogord * Miley Cyrus as Mainframe (voice, uncredited) * Michael Rosenbaum as Martinex * Laura Haddock as Meredith Quill * Gregg Henry as Peter Quill's Grandfather * Stan Lee as Watcher Informant * Seth Green as Howard the Duck * Mac Wells as Officer Fitzgibbon * Alex Klein as Zylak * Ben Browder as Sovereign Admiral * Hannah Gottesman as Sovereign Chambermaid * Jeff Goldblum as Grandmaster (cameo, end credits) * Fred the Dog as Cosmo (cameo, end credits) * Glenn Close as Irani Rael (deleted scene) * Nathan Fillion as Simon Williams (deleted scenes) * Unknown Actor as Krugarr Sequel A sequel Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 was initially being developed for a 2020 release, has been put on hold after the firing of director James Gunn. In March 2019, Disney and Marvel Studios reversed course and reinstated Gunn as director. Filming will begin once Gunn has completed work on the Warner Bros. film The Suicide Squad. Gallery Trivia Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Films Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:2017